Tiñeme como quieras
by Suny-Chan
Summary: Sauske Uchiha un joven de 21 años es obligado a comprometerse con una mujer a la detesta, pero como si sus problemas no fueran suficientes su “amado” padre hizo un promesa que no puede cumplir, y ahora Sasuke tendrá que concebir una imitación de “Los Gira


Tíñeme como quieras

1) tiernos ojos jades en una exposición de arte

Sauske Uchiha un joven de 21 años es obligado a comprometerse con una mujer a la detesta, pero como si sus problemas no fueran suficientes su "amado" padre hizo un promesa que no puede cumplir, y ahora Sasuke tendrá que concebir una imitación de "Los Girasoles" de Van gho para suplantar el original, ¿Una DULCE artista pelirosa lo ayudara en el fraude mas grande de la historia?

El silencio reinante del lugar resultaba insoportable para un joven moreno de 21 años, las muestras de arte nunca le habian interesado... no entendia el arte moderno solamente eran lineas ubicadas en formas diferentes hasta que alguien lo titulaba "atardecer". Se encontraba allí pura y totalmente contra su voluntad… esto lo llenaba de ira no le agradaba que las demás personas le dieran ordenes ni que le dijeran lo que debía hacer o decir y, sin embargo, se encontraba en una aburrida exposición de arte llena de gente superficial y una molesta mujer recargada en su hombro.

-Sasuke, mi amor ¿no te parecen hermosas esa pinturas?- pregunto melosamente la mujer pelirroja.

-Sabes lo q pienso de ello, Karin- replico el moreno con enfado.

La joven frunció el seño, Sasuke Uchiha siempre la había tratado con indiferencia y se desquitaba con ella al igual que con todo el mundo, tenia muy mal humor, era egocéntrico y la verdad nunca le había demostrado ninguna muestra de cariño a pesar de ser su prometida… pero la belleza del moreno lo contrarrestaba todo lo referente a su genio, por eso muchas mujeres se morían por el y era el primer partido para cualquiera que tuviera buenos ojos para él como para su bolsillo.

Sasuke se soltó de Karin, detestaba a esa mujer y su vos siempre melosa y provocativa lo fastidiaban… no podía negar que era hermosa pero su maldito genio y aire de superioridad no eran algo que el moreno estuviera dispuesto a soportar. Se recostó sobre una pared y saco un paquete de cigarrillos, pero cuando estaba apunto de encenderlo un guardia le señalo un pequeño cartel que prohibía su acción, el joven lo miro molesto pero guardo el paquete en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa para dirigirse a un pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha logrando por fin alejarse de la pelirroja que ahora miraba en forma interesada y provocativa al guardia.

El pasillo estaba repleto de pinturas y personas que se abalanzaban sobre ellas para verlas y dar su opinión, luego seguramente serían vendidas pro una gran suma a algún empresario para ser colgadas en una aburrida sala de estar donde su dueño las podría presumir. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada perdida denotando su aburrimiento y falta de interés, pero una singular pintura lo hizo cambiar de dirección y atraerla hacia ella.

Por primera vez aquellas líneas tomaban forma ante sus ojos, los colores fríos representaban una noche sin luz mientras que una sombra frágil se erguía en el centro del cuadro.

¿te gusta?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

El moreno se volvió bruscamente y observó a una joven pelirosa que debía tener uno o dos años menos que el, su mirada jade se posaba en los ojos negros del Uchiha tratando de buscar algún rastro de impresión o de aceptación sobre la pintura.

Son solo un par de líneas- contesto fríamente.

¿En serio? A mi me parece otra cosa- respondió tranquilamente la chica

Hpm

Prefiero este arte que al de antes, siempre tan exacto que no te permitía imaginarte absolutamente nada debido a que te lo mostraba todo, solamente dibujaban una mujer y allí termino todo… no podías interpretarlo de otra forma o reflexionar, en cambio este tipo de arte te hace buscar y pensar sus distintos significados y aunque no lo creas no solo se refleja el artista si no el que lo interpreta por q cuando uno interpreta por ejemplo este cuadro, denota su personalidad no es el mismo cuadro que veo yo que el q ves vos, estamos viendo dos cuadros en uno… para mi eso es arte- hablo al pelirosa mirando con dulzura la pintura.

El moreno no supo que responder, nunca se había puesto a pensar que podían significar las líneas… o que era exactamente el arte, para el solo era un grupo de gente sin talento que se dedicaba a dibujar líneas creyéndose un artista, pero cuando la ojijade hablo con tanto amor hacía un simple cuadro no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, pero esta vez con otros ojos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio observando a la pintura, mientras la multitud pasaba hablando o criticando. No tuvieron conciencia del tiempo ni que las personas los empezaban a mirar con ternura, solo permanecían ahí como dos extraños mirando un místico cuadro con los pudo reunir pacíficamente a pesar de ser diferentes.

-¡SASUKE!

Los dos joven se dieron vuelta al igual que las demás personas en busca de el ser que grito de tal manera, aunque el pelinegro ya tenia una idea aproximada que se concreto al ver dirgirce así ellí a una furiosa Karin que se planto ante el.

¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto indiferente el Uchiha.

-¿! Que te parece?!- volvió a gritar la mujer.

Te lo advierto, no me grites- contesto duramente el pelinegro mirándola con odio.

La pelirroja retrocedió al ver la miada de su prometido, mientras Sasuke seguía observándola como retándola a que el gritara nuevamente y asegurándole que seria la ultima vez que lo haría. El silencio se apodero del lugar mientras una pelirosa miraba sin comprender a los dos individuos…

-Disculpen…- interrumpió la ojijade.

-¿Qué queres, no ves que estamos ocupados? – dijo Karin fríamente

- No se de que hablas, yo no tengo nada más que decirte- hablo el moreno.

- Pe.r.o… S.asuk..e…amor – balbuceo la pelirroja.

-Vamonos- ordeno el joven.

Karin miro con odio a la pelirosa como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa de la discusión con su prometido, luego siguió al Uchiha hacia la salida . La joven ya sola, volvió a mirar la pintura con el mismo cariño de antes mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

- Se pareen Mucho… ¿verdad?- hablo para si misma la joven mientras se alejaba dejando ver el cuadro que rezaba "Artista: Haruno Sakura"


End file.
